


Visits to Dr. Maruki-A Rebel Girl Side Story

by VGCKenny



Series: Rebel Girl-A P5R FeMC Story/Rework [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Amamiya Ren, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: For those wishing to seek guidance, Dr. Maruki is there to help. It can be helpful to gain a new perspective at times. However, Maruki also is in need of guidance. He lost his girlfriend, his research, and even his Palace. However, things are getting interesting at Shujin. Perhaps Maruki could find a new perspective from those he is tasked with helping.A series of interactions between Maruki and the rest of the cast, where we get new insights into what they're thinking and how they approach certain things.
Series: Rebel Girl-A P5R FeMC Story/Rework [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Makoto Nijima-May 16

At the Behest of Principal Kobaykawa, Makoto Nijima was tasked with investigating the Phantom Thieves. However, she felt conflicted. After Kamoshida’s confession, she was honestly impressed. The Phantom Thieves had exposed a great evil lurking in her school. At the same time, she felt ashamed. She was the student council president. If students were having issues, they should be able to come to her and she should be able to do something about it.

When Principal Kobayakawa asked her to investigate them, she felt disappointed. She felt an animosity towards the Phantom Thieves that she felt wasn’t warranted. At least, not without a thorough investigation. Still, she agreed to it, but mainly due to her own curiosities.

After a bit of research, she found out that there were more people who were harmed in one way or another by Kamoshida than she thought. She felt bad. Still, she had to persevere. She decided to cycle through some names and do a light questioning of each. However, when she noticed three of her suspects grouping up together and heading to the roof along with a first year, that seemed to paint a bigger picture for her. She decided to follow them, but keep a distance. As she got closer to the roof, she heard a conversation already in progress.

“But how?” Ann asked. “This isn’t a thing we can just ask.”

“Yeah, but what other choice do we have?” Ryuji argued back. “If they know, it’d be a problem.”

“If they didn’t know, it’d also be a problem,” Ann pointed out.

“Know what?” sMakto said, reaching the roof. They turned to look at her.

“Uh, nothing,” Ryuji said. “It’s just a thing between us friends.”

“Uh, yeah” Ann said. “Just a little inside joke.”

“I see,” Makoto said.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Ryuji inquired. “Shouldn’t you be off studying?”

“Or getting the teacher’s coffee?” Ann added.

“Um, aren’t you being a little harsh?” Sumire pointed out.

“Thank you,” Makoto said. She turned back to Ann and Ryuji. “I think you two should take a page out of her book.”

“Tch, I don’t care,” Ryuji said. “You’re just as bad as the teachers.”

“Yeah” Ann said with vitriol.

“Um, who are you?” Ren asked.

“Oh, my apologies,” Makoto said. “My name is Makoto Nijima. I am the student council president. I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to meet with you sooner.”

“I see,” Ren said.

“I bet she’s up here because the principal asked her to be,” Ryuji said.

“Well, not exactly” Makoto whispered to herself. She stood her ground. “I’ve heard rumors of students coming up here who aren’t permitted to. Tell me, what club are you in that allows you access to the roof?”

“Club?” Ryuji gasped.

“If you’re not part of any club, you aren’t allowed to meet on the roof,” Makoto insisted.

“Ugh, fine, we’ll get off” Ann said. “But can we finish what we were doing?”

Makoto looked at them sternly. “The punk former track star, the girl in all the Kamoshida rumors, the honor’s ballet student, and the transfer student. Quite an eclectic bunch.”

“What is this, an interrogation?” Ryuji said.

“I’m just amazed that the four of you are together,” Makoto replied.

“Well, a friendship like ours isn’t based on cliques, or the like,” Ann explained, “it comes from the heart.”

I see,” Makoto said. She turned to Ren. “By the way, I’ve been informed of your circumstances. I have yet to hear of any major problems from you. I take it that you’re adjusting well.”

Ren cocked her head. “Well, thanks to my friends here, yeah.”

“Hm. Interesting” Makoto said. She turned around. “I will allow you to finish up here, but after today only those allowed on the roof may come up here.”

“Oh, uh, thanks…” Ann said, slightly taken aback. Makoto left the roof.

She sat down on the stairs. “Is that how everyone sees me? Just as a tool to be used by the principal?” she asked herself

“Meow” she heard.

“Was that a cat just now?” she asked.

“I know right?” Ryuji added. Makoto tuned into the conversation.

“Again, I think you might have been a little too harsh with her,” Sumire said.

“But she’s the student council president,” Ryuji replied. “She’s on the side of the school. If she found out what we’ve been doing, she’ll just tell the principal.” That comment stung Makoto

“Maybe,” Sumire said, “but I don’t think that’s a reason to be mean to her.” Makoto smiled.

“Maybe…” Ann said. “But after the whole Kamoshida incident, it’s kind of hard to know who to trust in this school.” Makoto was frustrated by this because she knew Ann was right.

“Well… maybe you could talk to Dr. Maruki about that…” Sumire said. This got Makoto’s attention

Ann seemed confused. “Really?”

Sumire nodded. “He did seem like he really wanted to help, even if some of his helpfulness was misguided. But I understand if you’d have trouble trusting him too.”

“Dr. Maruki…” Makoto said. She continued to ponder. “I think I’ll go and pay him a visit.” She walked off to Dr. Maruki’s office.

She knocked on the door. “Come in” Dr. Maruki responded.

Makoto opened the door. “Um, Dr. Maruki?”

Maruki smiled. “How may I help you?”

Makoto was hesitant. “You said you were independent from the school, right?”

“Right,” Maruki said. “That was one of my stipulations. My interest has to be helping the people that come here, and not necessarily the school.”

“Why did they agree to that?” Makoto asked.

“Well, my asking price was lower than most of the other candidates they had interviewed,” Maruki said. “And what with the Kamoshida incident, I think the school was getting ready to use its money in other ways.”

Makoto sighed. “Figures.”

“Is that all you wanted to ask?” Maruki inquired. “It’s fine if it is. Opening up to people can be hard. But if it is, at least take a snack for the road.”

“Huh? Oh, no” Makoto said. “To be honest, there are a few things I’d like to talk about.”

“Well then, by all means” Maruki said.

Makoto sat down. She took a deep breath. “Here goes. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I am Makoto Nijima, the student council president.”

“I’ve been made aware of a few students,” Maruki explained. “Just because I don’t report to the school, doesn’t mean they don’t put their thumb on the scale.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “...Ever since Mr. Kamoshida’s confession, I’ve felt isolated.”

“How so?” Maruki asked.

Makoto sighed. “I’m the student council president. I’m supposed to be the first line of defense for the students. And yet, despite so many of my peers hurting and going through unimaginable pain, no one came to me.” She started welling up. “I feel so useless.”

“I see,” Maruki said, getting more serious. “That’s quite a difficult situation.”

“I’m supposed to be there for my fellow students, but everyone thinks I’ll take the school’s side instantly,” Makoto continued. “I don’t know what to do.”

Maruki looked at the student council president. Her power made her feel powerless. Her ability to lead was for not, as no one would follow. “Well, unfortunately, this isn't an overnight fix.” _Anymore._

Makoto started to calm down. “I know,” she said. “I just needed to get that off my chest.”

“Well, it always helps to put things into perspective,” Maruki said. “So, would it be safe to say that you don’t always agree with the school?”

“Huh? Of course” Makoto said. “Creating ideal conditions for students to learn is a two way street. Students need a voice, otherwise the school is nothing short of a dictatorship. Of course I side with the school on certain things, but there are times where the school is more interested in itself than its students. And that’s where I come in. Or at least, I’m supposed to…”

“I see,” Maruki said. “Is there any way that you can make that known to the school?” Makoto looked at him. “I’m guessing this perception of you as someone who aligns with the school no matter what is rooted in a few different things. Regardless, it would be helpful to dismantle it. Although, such a perception might be hard to shake.”

Makoto began thinking. “I just might have the thing.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Maruki asked.

“Well…” Makoto said.

“It’s OK. I’m here to help, not here to judge” Maruki explained.

Makoto nodded. “After Kamoshida’s confession, principal Kobayakawa asked me to look into the Phantom Thieves. He seems to be under the impression that they are evil, but…”

“You don’t believe it?” Maruki asked.

“Well, it was them who dealt with Mr. Kamoshida, right?” Makoto said. “I can’t believe they’re fully evil… But I’m still unsure…”

“I see,” Maruki said. “Tell me, what would you think if I told you I knew who the Phantom Thieves were?”

“Wha?” Makoto said. “Do you?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential information,” Marki explained. “If I did, it would be because they told me, and I cannot betray my patients like that.” Makoto seemed a little more frustrated. “However, there are ways around that. If someone were to pose a danger to themselves or others, I would have to report it. So, I guess the question is, do you believe the Phantom Thieves are in danger of causing themselves or others harm?”

Makoto had to think about that. “Well… It’s hard to say. I’m assuming that whatever danger they cause themselves might be necessary.”

“And how do you figure that?” Maruki asked.

“Because it’s sort of what I’m supposed to do,” Makoto said. “I’m supposed to be the voice of the students. If they were to come to me with a problem, it would be up to me to face the school’s ire to try and get it resolved. I’m putting myself out there because they can’t.”

“I see. What a wonderful bit of reasoning” Maruki said, impressed.

“As for them being a danger to others, hmmmmmmm” Makoto thought. “Based on the calling card he received, it seems like the Phantom Thieves were using force of some kind to get him to confess, but based on his confession, it seems like he wasn’t forcefully coerced at all. So, my answer is inconclusive.”

“Very well,” Maruki said.

“Still, I think this is an answer I would want to figure out myself,” Makoto explained. “If I was to get that assistance from you, that'd be another person telling me how to think about the Phantom Thieves.”

“My, how insightful” Maruki said. “I’ll tell you this, you aren’t the student council president for nothing.”

Makoto blushed. “Oh. Thanks.”

“It’s my job,” Maruki said.

Makoto smiled. “I believe we are done here for now. Thank you Dr. Maruki.”

“Ah, you’re quite welcome” he replied. “Feel free to come back anytime.” Makoto nodded and headed off.


	2. Yuuki Mishima-May 20

Mishima had just gotten done conversing with Ren. He then headed over to the library to make it known that the Phantom Thieves were going after the three people she specified. “And done!”

He then overheard a few students talking. “Man, isn’t Dr. Maruki so cute?”

“Like, totally.” Mishima’s self-esteem took a bit of a dive.

“Hey!” Makoto shouted quietly. “This is a library. People are trying to study.”

“Ugh, sorry” said one of the students.

They tried leaving, but Makoto stopped them again. “And by the way, Dr. Maruki is more than just ‘cute’. He’s a trained professional, and he’s good at what he does.”

“Really?” the other student asked.

Makoto nodded. “So, if you’re ever feeling lost, you can go talk to him…”

“I see…” said the first student. “Well, thank you.” The two students left.

“Huh” Mishima pondered. “I completely forgot about going to him.” He looked at the clock. “I guess I could make time.”

He knocked on the door to Maruki’s office. “Come in,” Maruki said. Mishima walked in. “Please, have a seat.”

Mishima sat down. “Um, I don’t know if you know this, but my homeroom teacher told me to come here. Did you put her up to that?”

“Oh” Maruki responded. “Well, I have been aware of all of the students who were asked to visit me, but I didn’t put anyone up to anything. If you feel uncomfortable, you’re free to leave.”

“No!” Mishima said. “I came here because I wanted to talk about something.”

“Well then, by all means” Maruki said. “So, what is your name?"

"Oh. It's Mishima. Yuuki Mishima" he said. "But most people just call me Mishima."

Maruki nodded. "By the way, would you care for a snack, Mishima?”

“Huh? Mishima looked at the bowl of snacks. “Sure.” He took something and started eating it.

“So, why did your teacher send you here?” Maruki asked.

Mishima swallowed his food. “Oh. Probably because I was on the volleyball team.”

“Oh! Is that why you’re here?” Maruki asked.

Mishima took another bite. “Well, sort of… Moreso, I want to talk about what one of my friends said.”

“I see,” Maruki said. “What did they say?”

“Well,” Mishima began, “she told me that I do things without thinking, and that causes problems sometimes. I guess that’s why I was so easily susceptible to Kamoshida.”

“Hmmmm” Maruki said. “And you wish to fix this?”

“Well…” Mishima said. “What I really want is to make it more of a selective process. Because sometimes I can do some really good things by acting on impulse.”

“I see,” Maruki said.

“Although that might be harder,” Mishima said.

“I’ll say,” Maruki replied. “Knowing how things will turn out in advance is a bit impossible.”

“I dunno,” Mishima said. “I guess I just want to refine my thinking process.”

Maruki thought about it. ‘Well, I guess the best place to start would be figuring out what kind of person you wish to be.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Mishima

“Well, as you mentioned, acting on impulse can generate some good consequences,” Maruki explained. “But it’s also important to think about other people. Mr. Kamoshida was a person who acted on impulse, but he also had no consideration for what others thought. I doubt you would want to be like him.”

“Of course I don’t!” Mishima said. “But yeah, I guess you have a point. I started thinking about all this because I set up a double date with her before asking about it with her.”

“Huh. And how did that go?” Maruki asked.

“Well, funnily enough, the two people I asked to be our dates ended up falling for each other before we got a chance to meet up” Mishima explained. “Then she told me about a horrible experience she had with someone setting her up. She also told me she was interested in someone else.”

“Huh. So, it could have gone worse” Maruki explained.

“Yeah…” Mishima said.

“What made you schedule the date in the first place?” Maruki asked.

“Oh, well, I was online, and I saw these posts from the two people who were sad about relationship stuff” Misihma answered. “So I answered their calls and organized the date.”

“I see. Well, it seems like your heart was in the right place” Maruki said.

Mishima smiled. “My friend said the exact same thing.”

“Well you must have a smart friend,” Maruki said.

Mishima nodded. He got a little frustrated. “Man, it stinks! I’ve been pushed to the side for so long that whenever I try and do something, a lot of the time I don’t know how to do it properly.”

“Hm. Interesting” Maruki said. “Do you want to talk about that for a bit?”

Mishima was nervous. “Well, back in middle school, and even late elementary school, I was always pushed to the side or relegated to doing something for someone else. I never had many opportunities to do something for myself without someone else pushing me away. I only joined volleyball because my friends were doing it, and they sort of pressured me into it. So now that I have some room to do it myself, I don’t know what to do without messing things up.”

Maruki looked at him. “Wanna know a secret?” Mishima looked up. “Despite what you may have heard, failure IS an option. It’s OK to fail and mess things up. You just have to realize where you failed and hold yourself accountable.”

“But I don’t want to keep doing bad things forever,” Mishima said.

“Of course not,” Maruki said. “But not trying anything at all causes problems too. Plus, from the sound of it, you seem to be self-aware enough to not give in to the darkest desires of humanity. So I would say it’s important to just see what works best for you. And if things don’t work, you can always come to me or your friend for advice.”

Mishima smiled. “Thanks doc. Man, Niijima-senpai was right!”

Maruki was curious. “You’ve met with her?”

“Well, I overheard her talking about you,” Mishima said.

“I see,” Maruki said. “If you can find her again, could you send her my way?”

“Sure thing!” Mishima said. He was about to leave.

“Wait!” Maruki said. Mishima stopped. “I’ve just begun work on a paper, and I was wondering if I could use our conversation just now, or any in the future, for it.”

“Oh, absolutely” Mishima said. “If you think it’ll help.”

“Thank you” Maruki nodded.

Mishima walked out of Maruki’s office. He went back up to the library and found Makoto was still studying. He approached her and tapped her on the shoulder gently. Makoto looked back. “Hey,” Mishima said. “Dr. Maruki wants to see you.”

“Huh?” Makoto said. “Oh. OK.” She packed up her things and headed off. She knocked on Maruki’s door and entered. “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah, Niijima,” Maruki said. “I just have a quick question. I’m working on a paper, and I just want to know if I could use the conversation we had earlier, or any future conversation, for said paper.”

“Oh!” Makoto said, shocked. “Um, would it be of use?”

“Of course” Maruki said

“Well, I trust you…” Makoto said. “I guess you could.”

“Thank you,” Maruki replied.

“Um, is that it?” Makoto asked.

Maruki nodded. “Unless you want to talk right now.”

“I… think I’m alright for now,” Makoto responded.

“Very well,” Maruki said. “But I’m always here if you need me.” Makoto nodded and headed off.


End file.
